


Never Again

by crystalisfey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, happens before the books, inappropriate use of magic, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalisfey/pseuds/crystalisfey
Summary: This story gives another reason for the Dursley's hatred of the Potter family and Harry Potter living in their house.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first FF so any comments and thoughts would be appreciated,(Kudos too).

“Look Marge, we both know that Petunia hates Lily, but its her birthday for gods sake.  
I may just be the boyfriend here but what's the deal between the two?”  
“Vernon hon, calm down, it won't do you any good to pop a vein, and so soon to your marriage.”  
Smiling into the old phone, Vernon Dursley let out a most unbecoming giggle.  
“Just send Lily Eva--sorry, Potter, and her rascal of a husband a birthday invitation and get over it. Petunia may be a darling but she's acting like a child. Its Her Sister, and her birthday party!”  
“Bb-but thats it sister, it's her birthday”  
“*Sigh*, get it over with”  
\---  
“Vernon, what is this letter from Lily?  
What did you do? you know I can't handle her, and know with a baby on the way And our wedding…”  
“Petunia hon, stop brushing your hair, it's perfect as is. Look, its your birthday soon, let's invite Lily and her husband to celebrate it with us. They don't have to be invited to the wedding but…”  
Quickly averting her eyes from the mirror to Vernon,she leans over to whisper into his ear, matte red lips way too close for his comfort”  
“She may be my sister but she ran off with the wrong guy. I want no connection to her and our daughter to have no connection to her”  
Quickly moving to the one person recliner chair, Vernon heavily sits down.  
“Did you atleast open the parcel that arrived with the letter. It even came by owl.”  
“Yeah, I opened it,” replied Petunia Snidely,” as usual she urged me to think about being a single mother, or to even get rid of our precious angel.”  
“The parcel, Petunia” replied Vernon Gruffley.  
“Oh, that, yeah… there was a hideous vase in there. All gold and red like some stupid cheap indian vase gone wrong”  
“Did you atleast reply with a thank you,Petunia. I would like Lily's support in our marriage. We both know that everyone else is against it.”  
“And for good reasons” murmurd Dursley under his breath, continuing his sentence to himself.  
Flashing Vernon a wicked grin, lips twisting grotesquely, Petunia sauntered over,moving her hips in way that was trying to be sexy but failing.  
“Fine, I'll agree to meet her and James” she drawled, emphasizing the wizards name.  
“Thank you, hon, we'll see them on Saturday then”.  
___  
“....And then, boom we were a couple and got married.”  
“Oh, it was so romantic Petunia, James here was Sooo handsome” turning her doey eyes to Petunia “shame you won't be marrying for love sis.”  
”Lily, how dare you, Vernon is all there is for me. And the baby is no burden.” Quickly raising her hand to cradle her growing tummy “she is a gift. It's perfectly okay that she was created out of wedlock, right Vernon?”  
“Of course Hon. Nobody cares about that now a days”  
“Well” said James “my parents care. Cuz, you know. Wedlock. What you say I do a quick ovarium deletus spell, see how you feel without that burden.”  
Unbeknownst to Petunia or Vernon, accompanying the spells name, a slight inflection and swish and flick occurred, bringing the spell to life.

Simultaneously---

“Vernon, she just kicked” squealed Petunia, quickly grabbing his hand.  
Hurriedly, trying to feel another kick, Vernon cradles her belly, eyes turning from soft to horrified in seconds as Petunias belly recedes, all evidence of the life growing within disappearing into nothing.  
“James!!!! Roared vernon, spittle flying everywhere ”How dare you!!! Our Angel!!! You!!!”  
James, grabbing lily’s hand, quickly apparates away, leaving Petunia and Vernon In tears, their little angel gone.  
Sobbing, mascara trailing a black river down Petunias face,  
“Never, Never again Vernon. Promise me, no Potter in our house again”  
“Never Again Hon”  
replies Vernon, all evidence of the once nice man gone.


End file.
